


Pushed off

by giveluvbadname



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, angsty, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giveluvbadname/pseuds/giveluvbadname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If that was your fault I would be the first to tell, remember?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushed off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at motorskink (http://motorskink.livejournal.com/2822.html?thread=828934#t828934): "Sam Bird/Jules Bianchi. Drowning sorrows after the final FR 3.5 round this weekend."

-x-

  
"He threw me out!"

Sam sat back down next to Jules and tried to hug him, to maybe soothe him, "Calm down, no use being like this..."

"I lost the fucking championship because of that little shit, how do you want me to stay calm?" Jules stood up abruptly and threw the water bottle at the wall.

"Jules ..." Sam wanted to give up already. He knew how Jules worked, when he went into complaining mode there was nothing he could do to stop him.

"Get out, Sam. Leave me be." He turned, his eyes filled with angry tears. "Get out of here I'm not good company, get out!"

Sam considered going. He knew how it was when Jules got angry, he was very hot-headed and ended up offending people around quite often. He didn’t want to leave him alone when he was hurting like that. So he took a deep breath and walked over to Jules, touching his arm lightly.

"I'm not leaving. I’ll stay here with you and I’ll help you calm down. Okay?"

Jules looked at him weirdly, somewhat upset. He felt an urge, he couldn’t quite tell what it was but it had to do with the blonde. Maybe he wouldn’t like that but Jules was boiling inside, he could scarcely hold himself anyway. Jules grabbed Sam’s arms forcefully, it had the blonde wide-eyed, and without asking permission or giving him a choice, he took Sam in a painful and possessive kiss, walking Sam backwards until they fell onto that small bed, so different from the luxury F1’s motorhome beds.

Sam tried to pull away, all that violence was not Jules’ normal, but Jules was obviously bigger and even a bit stronger than him. Jules pinned Sam's body with his own, biting and licking his way up and down, scratching and pawing under Sam’s thin shirt, Shoving his hands into Sam’s pants unceremoniously.

"Ju-Jules... stop..." Not that Sam really wanted him to stop, he was just a bit taken aback but that didn’t do a thing to stop his own hands from fumbling with Jules’ trousers, searching for more contact already.

"Sam ... give... give it to me... I need you..." Jules begged now, sucking the fair skin of Sam’s neck and rolling his trousers down, letting the blonde feel just how much he needed him.

Sam stopped fighting, he let Jules reign over his body and take what he wanted. Their clothes cluttered the floor quickly, and when Sam tried to turn Jules didn’t let him. He pulled Sam’s leg around his waist and cupped his flustered face, "Give it to me ..." He asked again. At Sam’s quiet nod he pushed in all at once, making Sam moan out loud and dig his nails into his back, lost between pain and arousal.

Jules moved fast, trying madly to find himself on that intensity they created, while Sam moaned and howled everytime Jules touched him more deeply, "Jules ... aaaaaah ..." Jules let himself go, buried deep into the blonde who still moaned his name, scratched his back and pulled him impossibly closer.

 

They stayed like that, motionless and still connected for a while. Sam stroked Jules' brown sweaty hair, in absolute silence. But Jules broke the silence, of course. He always spoke first.

"You .. are you alright?" Yes, Jules was worried.

Sam only nodded. He didn’t want to talk about that now. "Yeah. You?"

Jules blushed in shame. He knew he was out of line. He rolled off the blonde carefully, noticing Sam’s slight flinch, it made him feel like crying again. He kissed the blonde's thin lips fondly, "Forgive me ..."

Sam looked at him, unblinking. "No."

Jules’ heart clenched. He had gone too far, he thought. But Sam touched his face with gentle fingertips, "Stop blaming yourself. You couldn’t win this year, so what? Try harder next year. Or focus on something else, I don’t know. Just stop blaming yourself. If that was your fault I would be the first to tell, remember? This is me, Jules. I’d never sugar coat anything for you and you know it."

Jules blushed even more if that was possible. And those tears he was holding since they went back into that room finally fell. He couldn’t face Sam now, though he made no move to get out of the bed or get dressed. Sam touched his chin, making him look back up, "What we just did... it was nothing. I'm not made of glass and ... I can take it. I care. I'm here." He planted a light kiss on Jules’ rosy lips, "It's us."

There was no 'I love you'. That's how they were for almost four years now. No love declarations, just a strong partnership and support in any situation, good or bad. Not that they needed anything else, anyway.

-x-

 


End file.
